


Mundane?

by PandorasB21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandorasB21/pseuds/PandorasB21
Summary: Minseok and Chanyeol were considered an odd couple. While Chanyeol was tall, loud, boisterous, cheeky and clumsy, Minseok was small, built, quiet, reserved and careful. When Chanyeol's friends try to convince him that Minseok is too mundane for the bubbly man, Minseok takes matters into his own hands and shows them how 'mundane' he can be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what happened here. Please enjoy anyway

They met when Chanyeol quite literally tripped over himself into Minseok sending them both to the lecture hall floor. Chanyeol noted the deep widened almond shaped eyes that were staring at him, they were a deep chocolate brown with a lighter ring around the iris, the small body that was now wedged between him and the floor was solidly built and he could feel the muscles against his t-shirt. Milky white skin poked out from the mans dress shirt and there was a tinge of pink bleeding in from embarrassment matching the mans hair colour. His hair was a dusty rose pink that was slicked back, his face while slightly chubby had a very manly look about it.

Simply put Chanyeol was star struck. 

While Chanyeol was checking him out, the man beneath him was taking in the tall built body that had landed on him knocking the wind out of him, he could feel the mans biceps bulge against his chest, he had black hair that fell into his warm round eyes, there was a dusting of pink on his cheeks and his perfect mouth was twisted in a mix of pain and confusion. His lightly tanned skin poked out of his shirt where it had become askew in the trip to the floor and one of the mans long legs was planted between his thighs. And oh god his voice when he stuttered out a sorry and are you okay. Minseok couldn't find his voice and barely managed a nod. The man pulled himself away from him and Minseok had only just realised his skin was burning from where he was touching him. The man held out his hand and a sheepish smile as he helped Minseok to his feet. 

"I'm Park Chanyeol, I'm sorry I really should look where I'm going." He rubbed the back of his neck looking like a kicked puppy and Minseok knew he was fucked. 

"Kim Minseok, it's okay Mr. Park." 

It was only 30 seconds later after Chanyeol had smiled and taken his seat and the rest of the class filed in he realised that he had smashed into his history lecturers assistant and he face planted the desk out of pure horror and didn't raise his head for the remainder or the class. 

They passed each other in the hall, saw each other at lunch and in the library where he would always find the smaller man at the corner seat by the window. They shared shy awkward smiles, when their fingers brushed both men shivered. 

Nobody made a move until the trip to Edinburgh Scotland two months later. One of the most historic places in the world and due to a double booking and the fact a Minseok was in his own double room, he was made by their professor to share with Chanyeol. They survived the first two nights without letting the other know they were into them. Until Minseok walked out of their en suite bathroom with nothing but a towel around his still wet body and Chanyeol had just got back from a meal with the other guys in his class having had a few drinks and laid eyes on the assistant professors body he snapped. 

Two months of his imagination, lube and his hand he finally snapped. 

He pounced on Minseok pinning him to the double bed and they finally confessed and shared a night of everything bar sex.

We are now 4 years down that line, Chanyeol now engaged to Minseok sat opposite his friend Byun Baekhyun who worked at the same university as him as the sub art lecturer and his boyfriend Kim Jongdae who was the biology sub. 

They were at a quaint little cafe run by one of Minseok's oldest friends Do Kyungsoo, Minseok helps him out every now and again. 

"What do you see in him? You're so opposite you can't have anything in common." Baekhyun muttered for the nth time since he's met Minseok once for 20 minutes while he was dropping off Chanyeol's lunch because he had rushed out of their flat without it last year. 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes. "Ever heard opposites attract Baek? Besides we have loads in common." He shrugged. He could have sworn he heard Kyungsoo's boyfriend Jongin chuckle from behind the counter at the deadpan response that had been the automatic reply for as long as he could remember. 

"But he just seems so quiet, mundane and boring! Does he have any passion? Has he heard of skinny jeans?" Baekhyun groaned again and Jongdae nod in agreement. 

Chanyeol sucked the rest of his drink through his straw his expression unchanging. He pushed the now empty glass away and slid out of the booth, "Just accept that I love him and he's perfect for me. I have a lecture in 20, I'll see you later." 

Jongdae gave him a lecherous smirk, "Oh... You will Yeollie." Chanyeol repressed a shudder and left. 

"We're going to take him out tonight and show him what's out there, there's no way he's actually happy with Minseok, they've been together so long they're probably together out of habit. We'll show him there's more out there." Baekhyun agreed vigorously and the two left. 

Jongin shook his head at the twos antics and screamed when he turned around to see Kyungoo had crept up behind him. The mans owl like eyes were narrowed and he pulled his phone from his pocket. 

"Minseok? It's Soo, we're going out tonight, the twin terrors are tying to put Chanyeol off you again, I think it's time to teach them a lesson. I'll be round as soon as I close up with Jongin." Kyungsoo hung up and with a devilish smirk on his bow lips he dialled another number. 

"Luhan, it's Kyungsoo. Bring Sehun to Minnie's tonight. University Minseok is making a reappearance." He hung up the phone and skipped into the kitchen. Jongin gulped, Kyungsoo on revenge was dangerous. 

Minseok opened the door to his flat at six after Chanyeol had phoned to tell him Baekhyun and Jongdae had all but kidnapped him, Minseok told him it was fine since Kyungsoo was coming round anyway, Chanyeol had just managed to squeak out where he was going before he was cut off. 

He was shocked to see his half brother and his boyfriend at the door grinning like fools and Kyungsoo in tow with a scared looking Jongin. 

Luhan pounced on him and dragged him straight to his bedroom. 

Minseok and Luhan had actually met in high school. They became best friends and started dating as freshmen, until they found out they were related. Luhan has taken Minseok home over the holidays to meet his dad, only to send his father into cardiac arrest when he saw Minseok as a ghost of his ex girlfriend years ago. He made them have a DNA test and it came back positive as half brothers. 

Luhan rifled through Minseok's wardrobe while Sehun worked on Minseok's face, he applied a light layer of makeup, rimmed Minseok's eyes with black eyeliner and dusted his cheeks with a little blusher. Luhan pulled a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, a white low hanging vest top and a sleeveless black leather jacket with its matching choker. 

After several minutes of protesting, threatening and violence, Luhan had manhandled Minseok into the bathroom with the clothes and gave a low whistle when he stepped out, Jongin and Sehun's jaws dropped to the floor having never seen their hyung look so hot and sexy, even Kyungsoo was struggling to keep his hands to himself. 

Minseok pushed a hand through his auburn hair glaring at Luhan and the other four men in the room all but had nose bleeds. Minseok combed his hair back and put his contact lenses in and he was good to go. 

Chanyeol sipped on the bottle of beer in his hand while the bartender Minseok's brother in law gave him a sympathetic look as Jongdae and Baekhyun knocked back their third shot in half an hour. "Yeollie why don't you talk to her? She's pretty? Good rack, nice ass, looks like your type." Baekhyun slurred at the girl Jongdae was now talking to. She was pretty, but her dress said too much about her body and Chanyeol was very much gay thank you. Well maybe not but he found Minseok more attractive than girls. 

Baekhyun squealed when the girl came over with Jongdae, she leaned on the bar in an effort to be seductive, and placed a manicured hand on Chanyeol's arm blinking her eyes at him like a fish out of water. 

He could see Baekhyun and Jongdae high fiving and smirking at him from behind her. 

"Hello sexy what's your name?" She purred? He thinks, he was so uninterested it was almost considered hilarious. 

He opened his mouth with a tight smile and a hand dropped onto his waist and a familiar weight appeared at his side. He visibly relaxed but noticed the girls eyebrows shoot up into her hairline. 

"His name is Chanyeol and he is my fiancé, I suggest you start looking elsewhere. I would hate to ruin your pretty face sweetheart." The familiar voice brought Chanyeol comfort. She shot off without a word without turning back, Chanyeol chuckled deeply as he turned to look down at his fiancé. The words died on his tongue, his eyes widened further than the girl that was just here and his jeans grew increasingly tight. 

His eyes were drawn to the black lines highlighting his fiancés already irresistible eyes, his hair was pushed back and his face was highlighted in the most stunning way even in the dim lighting of the bar, his eyes travelled down and he swallowed over the lump in his throat at the sight of the black leather choker on Minseok's pale neck, his arms were on show in all their glory, his torso was hugged by the leather jacket and the tight jeans that showcased his thighs like they should be on display for being the 8th wonder of the world. 

Baekhyun was watching in confusion as Chanyeol visibly relaxed but when the girl ran off revealing Minseok he promptly spat his drink out (rather unattractively) and coughed as some went down the wrong pipe. Jongdae pat his boyfriends back in concern but he froze once he caught Baekhyun's line of vision. Minseok? was pressed up against Chanyeol who was backed up against the bar with a dark blush on his cheeks and lust in his eyes, one of Minseok's thighs pressed in between Chanyeol's rubbing against his rapidly hardening cock as he looped his arms (god they looked so good) around Chanyeol's waist and the smaller man looked up into the giants eyes and ran his tongue across his plush pink lips. 

Chanyeol took a few calming breaths as Minseok's hands drew circles on his back, he had known the man for four years and had no idea he could look so sexy in clothes. Sure Minseok was hot in a suit but this was something different. This was dangerous, this was seduction in human form and Chanyeol was a goner. 

Minseok's arms slipped from around his waist and skimmed up the giants chest, tracing the familiar planes of his muscles as he looped his arms around Chanyeol's neck pulling the giants ear down to his mouth.

Chanyeol's body was on fire, Minseok whispering in his ear in that low seductive tone making his toes curl. "Are you going to introduce me to your friends Channie?" Chanyeol could just about manage a nod before he turned to a still stupefied Jongdae and Baekhyun.

"Er... Minseok this is... Byun Baekhyun... And his boyfriend Kim Jongdae..." Chanyeol shakily introduced his fiancé to his friends. Minseok's plush lips curled into a seductive smirk and Jongdae heard Baekhyun whimper. 

"It's so lovely to finally meet you. I hope you don't mine me crashing in on your little party to say hello. I'll be joining my friends again now. Have a good night." How Minseok could sound seductive, sarcastic and pleasant in the same sentence Chanyeol will never know. He watched as Minseok winked at him and disappeared into the crowd of people. 

Baekhyun shook out of his shock and slapped Chanyeol on the arm. "Who the fuck was that? I know that wasn't Minseok! Minseok could never look that hot." He screeched almost scandalised. Chanyeol could barely register Baekhyun's chatter as he watched Minseok pull his half brother onto the dance floor and he had a sinking feeling in his chest. He had watched them dance together at Junmyeon's (Minseok's younger brother) wedding. He had wrenched Minseok from the dance floor and they spent the entire day in the hotel suite. 

"Oh shit." Was Chanyeol's response to Baekhyun, he whirled around and gave Yixing a pleading look. "Something strong and make it quick. Seok and Han are gonna dance." Baekhyun watched as Yixing went pale before placing a crystal tumblr on the bar, he placed two ice cubes in the glass a poured in more than a double shot of whiskey. Chanyeol knocked it back with a wince and Jongdae and Baekhyun looked at him stupefied once again. They then watched Yixing do the same as they all turned their heads to the dance floor. 

"You remember what happened last time? Junmeyon banned us from dancing together. He couldn't walk for two days." Luhan smirked as his hand curled around Minseok's as he lead them closer to the middle of the floor. Minseok turned to him with a cheeky smile. 

"Exactly. The twin terrors have gone far enough and they need to be shut down. If they think I'm too mundane for their bubbly Channie I'll show them exactly how mundane I can be." He wrapped his arms around Luhan's neck and the half Chinese man smirked. 

"Then let's show them how we managed to turn Junmeyon's wedding reception into something just short of an orgy."

Luhan placed his hands on Minseok's waist as Minseok's arms unfurled from around his neck tracing down his bare arms, his fingers came to rest in the loops of Luhan's skinny jeans and he pulled him closer as the music shifted into a slow but sexy tune. 

Luhan shifted and Minseok twirled around resting his back against Luhan's chest, hands coming up to the nape of his neck as their hips swayed together like clock work. 

Kyungsoo cursed from his table and placed a hand on Jongin's knee who was already heating up at the familiar routine. 

Minseok's body slowly made its way into a devastatingly low crouch using Luhan's body as the ladder, his hands rested on Luhan's waist as Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Jongdae were watching the bulge of his thighs in those skinny jeans. Luhan slowly pulled Minseok up to his feet. He wrapped an arm around Minseok's waist and leaned him down into a dip. Their eyes never lost contact during their wicked dance. Chanyeol lost it. 

Seeing Minseok bent over, his pale neck stretched out, his chest moving slightly faster from the slow co ordinated moves, his arms and his legs on show and if this continues to the end they would have a full blown orgy on their hands. He swiftly made his way though the dance floor and pulled Minseok into him rather abruptly when Luhan brought him back up. 

His erection was pressed into Minseok's back as he looped his arms around the sexual tease he called his fiancé and dropped his lips to his ear, nipping on the skin. 

"Outside. Now." It wasn't a question, it was a command and Minseok knew it, he glanced up at Chanyeol who looked at him through lust fired eyes and he allowed the giant to move him through the club out of the back door. 

Luhan pulled Sehun up from the booth he was sitting in looking rather flushed and lead him in the direction of the toilets, Kyungsoo had his hand in Jongin's pants and his tongue down his throat. Though nobody was watching, Yixing had told the other bartender Yifan to watch the bar as he dashed up stairs and was currently sat on top of Junmeyon in his office chair cursing his brother to hell. Jongdae hadn't even noticed he was holding Baekhyun's wrist in a death grip and Baekhyun's hand was on his arm cutting off the circulation. He did notice the tent in his boyfriends jeans however. 

Minseok was caged against the wall outside with Chanyeol's arms either side of his head as the taller man marked out the familiar cavern of his mouth with his tongue. 

Minseok breathed heavily through his nose as he slipped his arms around Chanyeol's neck bringing him closer. 

Minseok groaned into Chanyeol as one of the mans long legs slipped between his thighs and his arms slid down the wall and around Minseok's slim waist pulling their bodies impossibly close. 

Minseok slid his hands from Chanyeol's neck and skimmed under his shirt, he felt Chanyeol's stomach muscles twitch as his finger tips danced over the warm skin tracing lines up his chest. 

Chanyeol groaned into him when his finger nails gently scraped over his pebbled nipples. Chanyeol's large warm hands pulled his jacket from his shoulders not caring as it fell to the floor at their feet and hiked up Minseok's vest as his hands roamed over the taught muscles, feeling them tremble under his finger tips. 

Chanyeol pulled away from Minseok's mouth and looked at his fiancé. 

Minseok looked perfectly debauched, his eyes were hooded and glazed over with lust, his face was flushed a light pink from what Chanyeol could make out in the dim street lighting of the alleyway. Minseok was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling like he had run a marathon and Chanyeol relished in the feeling. 

His fingered travelled to the leather choker that rested against Minseok's pale skin and one of his long fingers hooked under the material. He felt Minseok's adam's apple bob against his knuckle. 

His mouth mouthed at the skin around the smaller mans ear as he teased it with his teeth. 

"First you show up looking like this, then you grind up against another man, what are you trying to do to me Seok?" Chanyeol groaned in a low voice into his ear sending a shudder through the smaller man. 

Minseok's hands made their way to Chanyeol's jeans and his fingers twisted with the buttons and he slipped Chanyeol's jeans down his thighs. Minseok looked up at Chanyeol with an innocent smile and the Devils look in his eye. 

"Showing your friends how 'mundane' I am Chanyeol." Chanyeol groaned deeply at the way his name rolled off Minseok's tongue, the elder sank down into the same low crouch he had done on the dance floor, his slim hands slipped Chanyeol's boxers down his toned thighs. The giant hissed at the cold air hitting his leaking cock, Minseok smirked up at him as his tongue poked out from between his lips catching a few beads of the slightly bitter liquid. 

Chanyeol groaned as Minseok's plush lips nipped and kissed the length of his cock, slim fingers sliding from this thigh to cup his balls. The smaller mans tongue came into play, swirling around the head as Minseok finally took him into his mouth. 

One thing Chanyeol will say he loves about Minseok is his mouth. 

Chanyeol panted as his hands came up to rest on the wall in front of him, despite the cool air he could feel sweat beading on his brow as Minseok hummed around his cock sending shivers down his back to his toes. 

Minseok looked up at him with his wide almond eyes that were now hooded and darkened, Chanyeol released a low whine as Minseok hollowed his cheeks causing his already warm, tight mouth to suck Chanyeol in further. 

The tip of Minseok's tongue poked into his head as Minseok's hand came up to stroke the rest of his cock and Chanyeol groaned out a breathless version of Minseok's name as he came down his throat. 

He was still panting heavily as Minseok stood back up licking his lips and Chanyeol had half a mind to fuck him against the brick wall. 

Chanyeol grabbed the back of Minseok's head and smashed their lips back together, he didn't care that he couldn't breathe, he didn't care that Minseok tasted of his cum, he thought Minseok was the best thing he had ever tasted and fuck he just wanted to kiss him. 

Minseok's tongue curled around Chanyeol's as they danced, Minseok's hands found themselves tangled in the giants dark hair, he would be quite happy to be suffocated by Chanyeol's mouth if he was honest. 

Though he didn't show it he was afraid that Chanyeol would leave him for someone less boring, so he played along with Kyungsoo's game in the hope that Chanyeol would see the other side he could be if he wanted him to. 

Chanyeol being with Minseok for years now knew this, he knows how Minseok communicates his fears and doubts. He kissed the elder with every breath he had left in him hoping that his message was being conveyed. 

They slowly pulled apart after what felt like hours and Chanyeol rested his forehead against Minseok's. 

"I love you." He smiled brightly and Minseok gave him a shy smile back. Chanyeol was telling him he didn't find him boring at all, he loves him just the way he is. 

Minseok chuckled as he snuggled into the giants chest wrapping his arms around his waist. 

"You should probably pull your pants up... I'd rather not have to deal with the police for public indecency, or worse Junmeyon..." Minseok shuddered. 

Chanyeol quickly sorted himself out before taking Minseok's hand in his own. He kissed the elder on the cheek as they made their way back into Junmyeon's club. 

Minseok scouted out for his friends, Kyungsoo had a smug look on his face and Jongin looked like he had been dragged backwards through a bush, his hair was sticking up in every direction and his clothes were just about on his body. Sehun was curled up in Luhan's lap with Luhan running a hand through his blond hair with a satisfactory smirk on his face. Minseok felt his shields go up when they were approached by a pale Jongdae and a flushed Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol wrapped one of his arms tightly around Minseok's waist as Baekhyun opened his mouth. 

"We just want to say we're sorry..." As Baekhyun started his apology out of the corner of his eye, Minseok noticed Yixing return to the bar and Junmyeon lock eyes with him. Junmeyon looked like he had just been fucked twice over, his hair was a mess and he was limping. 

Minseok grabbed Chanyeol's hand and looked at Baekhyun and Jongdae as Junmyeon began his war path. 

"Look we'll have this conversation another day, my brother is on his way to potentially rip my dick off and I quite like that part of me so bye!" Minseok ran off with a gangly Chanyeol behind him stumbling to catch up, the giant just managed to shout 'Run Luhan!' As they passed and Luhan was quick to grab Sehun and run for it as a cursing Junmyeon ran past Baekhyun and Jongdae. "Damn you Minseok!" The ruffled man shouted through the club.

**Author's Note:**

> May do another chapter, like when Minseok and Chanyeol get home *waggles eyebrows*. Let me know if you'd be interested :)


End file.
